Justiça do Deserto
by Haime Musashi
Summary: Leia e veja se aprove Mais fazendo um Preview conta a história de um cara com pistolas ;D


Bem, como eu sou um cara muito bom pra copiar coisas eu resolvo fazer sozinho ò/\ó, brincadeirinha hehe e.e,  
Eu não tenho muito muitos motivos para ter feito essa fic, só que minha imaginação resolveu trabalhar e o resultado foi isso aí  
Apenas espero que gostem (isso se alguém ler isso .-.)

* * *

Capítulo 1 – A Força Natural 

A poeira subia, o longo casaco tremulava diante do vento que se dava por conta da velocidade que Richard fazia o cavalo alcançar, afinal, grandes ventanias no deserto de Elitá não eram comuns a não ser em tempestades de areia. E era exatamente por isso que Richard corria bastante, tiveram avisado que uma tempestade de areia iria acontecer e agora corria desesperadamente para tentar chegar à cidade de Monswal antes da tempestade o atingir. Da ultima vez que vira uma tempestade de areia da mesma proporção tinha encontrado uma caverna no sopé de um dos grandes Canyons da região, e ficou por lá um tempo considerável. Agora ele sabia que não poderia demorar muito, pois o que levava consigo era muito importante para que tivesse que ficar preso na tempestade. Ele via que o cavalo estava quase ficando esgotado e o suor escorria por todo o seu pescoço deixando uma trilha de suor junto com suas pegadas na areia solta do deserto. Continuou no mesmo ritmo por mais cinco minutos, então ele avistou uma pequena torre de igreja turvada pelo calor que subia do solo arenoso.  
"Finalmente conseguimos, mais um pouquinho nesse mesmo ritmo e iremos chegar a tempo."  
O cavalo não parava, e Richard começou a perceber que o vento que balançava sua capa começou a aumentar e uma quantidade considerável de areia começava a atingir sua face, a tempestade estava começando. Colocou seu velho lenço vermelho na frente do nariz e da boca para não respirar aquele ar sujo e continuou a cavalgar em direção a cidade que se aproximava cada vez mais. Já podia ver o Saloon e as outras pequenas construções da cidade perfeitamente, e até mesmo algumas pessoas correndo na rua em direção as suas casas quando seu cavalo começou a diminuir o ritmo até ficar a ponto de quase parar com todo o pescoço suado e a língua para fora e as pernas fraquejando.  
** - Vamos amigão! Conseguimos chegar até aqui, só mais um pouco e ficaremos a salvo da tempestade que está vindo, se não vamos acabar morrendo e nosso esforço não terá valido de nada.**  
Apesar das palavras de motivação o cavalo não agüentava mais carregar todo aquele peso até a cidade e Richard percebeu isso, rapidamente ele desmontou e começou a conduzir o cavalo em um ritmo um pouco acelerado até a cidade. Era possível sentir os indícios do inicio de uma tempestade e se Richard tivesse olhado para traz teria visto a formação sincronizada da areia a uma distância considerável dele, porem ele preferia continuar em frente sem olhar para traz, pois saberia que o desespero tomaria conta dele e iria ficar ali parado olhando para a futura morte. Faltavam poucos passos para poder chegar à cidade e se abrigar daquela maldita tempestade, só que ninguém sabe quais as forças que governam o deserto e a tempestade que poucos minutos atrás estava distante tinha conseguido chegar com a velocidade de uma locomotiva até muito perto da cidade para atingi-la com sua ira implacável. Richard tinha chegado a cidade, e ia em direção ao estábulo praticamente correndo junto com os animais que iam se abrigar da ira do deserto. Richard viu o estábulo e abrindo sua porta entrou com pressa pondo o cavalo para beber um pouco de água e correndo voltou para fechar as portas. Sua curiosidade era muito grande e ele não conseguia deixar de ver a distância que a tempestade estava e ao olhar para o lado viu uma grande onda marrom-acinzentada vir na direção da cidade mais rápido que ele jamais tivera imaginado, e o medo repentino daquela força natural o fizera fechar as portas mais rápido que conseguiria em uma situação normal e voltar para o lugar onde seu cavalo estava e se deitando ao lado dele e involuntariamente adormecendo.

* * *

Obrigado por ter perdido seu tempo (mais perdido mesmo hehe è.é) tempo lendo a história e vou tentar trazer capítulos novos rapidamente.  
Au revouir \o 


End file.
